This invention relates generally to trays adapted for use with a wheelchair and methods for using such trays.
Various wheelchair designs are known, each having its own advantages and disadvantages. Further, various tray designs for wheelchairs are known, some that form an integral part of a wheelchair and some that comprise an attachment for a wheelchair. For example, U.S. Pat. Nos. 5,139,309, 5,207,477, 5,490,710, 5,765,911, 5,842,745, 6,073,997, 6,220,658 and 6,224,149 describe various tray devices, most of which are designed for wheelchair use.
Each of the foregoing patents is incorporated herein by reference in its entirety.